1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for positioning a human body in a wheelchair or other support. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat which enables a user to modify and adjust various components to position the seat to aid the posture of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maintaining a comfortable and useful seated posture for a long period of time can be difficult and may require special support. Disabled individuals who are confined or limited to a wheelchair are especially challenged to achieve a comfortable position. Appropriate posture is necessary to prevent pain, sores and injury such as deformity, retain good posture and improve the abilities of people restricted to wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,235, to Reger et al, pertains to a computer aided prescription of specialized seats for wheelchairs or other body supports. The system provides a surface which deforms to the shape of an object placed on it, and a sensor generates a force a distribution signal representing the force distribution along the surface. A patient is placed upon the seat causing deformation of the surface. The seat surface is then selectively varied in accordance with the signal from the sensor by manipulating multiple pneumatic actuators. Data generated by the system is transmitted to a fabrication unit which produces a cushion with the desired characteristics.
The Reger et al system however is only of limited use. The chair has sensors in only the seat and backrest with only one pneumatic actuator. The apparatus is designed to be controlled by others while the patient is seated, giving the patient no direct control of the process. The number of factors that need to be incorporated to obtain a comfortable seat for a patient are considerable, and the Reger et al system takes only a couple of factors into consideration. The human back is quite complex and a special support may be require for the head, pelvic region, thoracic region butt, thighs and arms. While the Reger et al system measures a persons contours, such measurements are performed in a static state. There is no provision for moving various components relative to one another prior to taking measurements. Movement of the components relative to one another will affect the readings used in developing the measurements, and therefor need to be considered to produce an optimum chair or support.